Elsword: Rule the Darkness
by DeathLapse
Summary: Ever wonder what Elsword characters would be like if they chose darker paths? Like say, if they chose to use Dark El for their new power? This story explores that concept and questions whether their choice was correct, after visible personality changes occur and the characters start struggling to control all of their inner demons.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Hello, I'm DeathLapse. I'm going to be writing a fanfic of Elsword, based on if the characters took a (legitimate) darker route for their class choice, but still seek good being done in the world. I honestly think your class choice should've directed the story dialogue instead of a single one for everything, though that would mean restricting stories until you job change. This story is literally just what I believe the game **should** have, but note that it's also a full story rather than branches. The Little Devil/Yama Raja route for Ara is the only route that I'll be borrowing from Elsword's current classes, so be prepared to read skill descriptions to visualize the new classes' skills. Other than that, there is death in this story, but only to Glitters (not going Grand Chase "kill-them-all" route). There's not going to be much action until they all get their 1st jobs, so excuse that. I will try to make this a simple read, written light novel style. With all that out of the way, let's begin with the first two chapters!

**Prologue**

Our story begins in Elder, after the El Search Party (Elsword, Aisha, and Rena) have defeated King Nasod Powertrain, with the help of Raven, Ara, and Chung. The previously mentioned characters then wanted to officially part of the El Search Party, and they went on their way out of Altera. Ara, having met Luchiel back in Elder, wants to go back and learn new techniques from her. The rest of the gang agree to leave Ara behind and tell her to come meet up with them at Feita when she's ready. The El Search Party have seen the need to boost their abilities, but they know of no way to do so. So, they each continue forward with thoughts on how to improve their skills...

"Luchiel?"

"Ah, Ara! You've come back! Are you just visiting?"

"No, I've come here to talk about that book of magic you had before. Can you please give it to me?"

"Oh...I see. Well, I'm sure you've thought about it a lot. So, I'll give you the book with the belief that you won't misuse it."

"It's alright, I just need a stronger power to fight what's to come."

Luchiel hands Ara a black book, filled to the brim with a dark aura. From there, Ara will train for a week, mastering the book quickly.

**Chapter 1**

Back to the Search Party...

"Man, I need some new tricks to crush these guys. We've beaten that Dullahan guy, but I can't say it was an easy fight."

Elsword complains about their latest boss battle.

"Observation made. Someone stole the codes that were in the Nasod Core, preventing me from boosting my abilities. End of observation."

Eve emotionlessly states why she couldn't advance her self.

Raven and Rena sigh, while Chung looks nervously from person to person.

"We don't need to boost our skill levels _right_ now, guys. I'm sure we'll make it through Feita just fine!"

Chung says this rather quickly, as if trying to clear the air of tension.

"I'm not sure about that. But still, I think I can use the metal from Dullahan to make my arm stronger. It's got Dark El still pumping through it, so I'll be risking my sanity further with this arm..."

Raven speaks his mind calmly, but annoyed at the same time. The gang then all look at Raven, astonished.

Rena then says,

"I was wondering why you were carrying all that metal around, but you're going to use the Dark El to get stronger?! But why, Raven?"

"I've got no choice. They couldn't figure out what to do with my arm back in Altera, a high-tech island. What other chance is there going to be in a low-tech place like this? I'm going to get Allegro to help me integrate this thing into my arm right now."

Raven heads to Allegro's tent, leaving the Search Party stunned.

"Nothing we can do about it. He's going to be out of commision until they finish with his arm, so we'll have to move on without him. Come on, we're taking out Teach the Tyrant.

They all proceed through the Spiral Corridor slaying enemies quickly, except for the Stone Golems, which took more time to take down. They reach Tyrant, and after a grueling battle, defeat him. Everyone is tired, but uninjured.

Elsword goes to rest his head onto a nearby wall. To his surprise, a brick moves back and opens up a staircase next to him. The Search Party are as surprised as Elsword is, and they all move slowly through the dark staircase. At the end of the straight stairs is a narrow hallway. Not far from bottom of the stairs is a sword sticking out of a stone. Elsword runs toward it.

"Alright, a new sword I can use!"

Rena then yells,

"Wait Elsword! That sword probably uses Dark El!"

Elsword stops in front of the sword. It has a mysterious purple glow from the gems at the tip of the blade's hilt and where the blade meets the hilt. The sword is dyed black, and appears to be a sword that can be used in one hand.

"Well, like Raven said, it can't be helped. You saw how we handled that last battle right? We were lucky that nobody got hurt, but that might not happen next time."

Elsword looks at Chung while saying that. Chung then looks away while gritting his teeth. Elsword then notices a bow that looks similar to the sword in the stone, which is just barely visible from where he's at.

"There's a bow here too for you Rena. Let's grab these and go."

"..."

Rena looks as if she wants to say something, but can't. Aisha is looking scared and Eve is passively observing everything.

"Observation made. Dark El or not, it's still a form of strength, correct?"

Eve comments softly. Elsword nods and pulls out the sword from its stone. However, it disappears into his other sword immediately afterward.

"Huh?"

Elsword looks dumbfounded. He suddenly gets angry, and as he's about to throw his sword onto the ground, the black sword reappears in his hand. He calms down, and the sword turns back into the original sword he had. Everyone notices this change as well.

"I see. The sword feeds off of negative emotions. The bow must be something similar."

Aisha makes the conclusion for the gang.

"I thought it was only if I was grabbing this thing tight enough, but let's go with that."

Elsword shrugs his shoulders as he says that. Rena proceeds to grab the handle of the bow on the ground, and the same effect happens.

Rena flips her hair out of eyes and says,

"We should go back to check up on Raven. It's been several hours since we left him."

Everyone nods and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back at the camp...

"It was tough work with the tools we have, but we've merged the Dullahan metal with your arm. You should be able to cast dark magic with that arm now, though I think it'll be image based since it's Dark El."

Allegro wipes the sweat off of his forehead. He has spent over 3 hours working on Raven's arm with a team of specialists.

"Thanks, though that was a painful experience. I can already feel this arm eating away at my sanity more than before, so I'd better find some way to control it soon."

Raven gets up from the bed he's in and opens and closes his left hand.

"Imagery, huh?"

He walks outside and faces a nearby tree. He thinks for a moment, then flings his left arm over to the tree's direction. A purple chain comes out of his palm, which then latches itself onto the tree, as if it was originally part of the tree.

"Let's see how strong this arm has become...!"

Raven pulls backs the chain as hard as he can, using both his arm strength and magic to pull the chain back into his arm. The tree's very roots are pulled out, and Raven, not being able to imagine a chain any longer, makes the chain disappear.

"Well, only one thing left to ask. What am I going to do about this tree I just toppled?"

The Search Party gets to Raven soon after and Chung asks,

"What happened? Did the Glitters assault the village?"

"No, I was the one who pulled this tree down. I didn't give it too much thought when I was doing this, so please don't think I have an issue with trees."

He looks at Rena as he speaks.

"Well, we found some cool weapons for me and Rena. I can't exactly show you right now, but it's in my sword."

Elsword points at his sword.

"I see. Well, that only leaves Chung, Eve, and Aisha without any extra powers. Very helpful."

Raven looks at his arm while narrowing his eyes.

Rena then says,

"It's getting late, so let's go to sleep now. We'll practice with our new weapons for the next few days."

Elsword, Rena, and Raven then proceeded to practice with their new weapons for 3 days. Aisha, Chung, and Eve were amazed at the great power the Dark El gave, and were also saddened by the fact that they had to rely on Dark El for that power.

Suddenly, an alert comes from Lento to the Search Party.

"We need you guys to come to the Underground Chapel right now! Enemies are coming out of there and heading toward the village!"

Lento is out of breath as he speaks.

"Chung, Aisha, and Eve will handle it. We need more time to practice our moves. We'll head out as soon as we think we can manage, so I can only hope the village doesn't get overtaken...Now go, you three!"

Raven speaks with urgency in his voice.

"""Yes!"""

Aisha, Chung, and Eve head off toward the Underground Chapel. They mow down tens of enemies and even beat Wise Dutor. However, when they get to Amethyst...

"How can we keep up with his teleportation? I'll run out of ammo quickly if he keeps moving like that!"

Chung is panicking and thus is firing less shots than he normally would at Amethyst.

"I know, I'll strike him with my Lightning Bolt! That'll stun him for a few seconds!"

Aisha points her wand at the area that Amethyst recently teleported to.

"Lightning Boooolt!"

It strikes Amethyst and stuns him.

"Aceldama!"

"Illusion Stinger!"

Both land perfectly onto Amethyst, but he is still standing. He suddenly teleports to the middle of the stage and is preparing to unleash a great amount of energy.

"Danger detected. Multiple energy sources under the ground detected. Evasive action required."

Eve is robotic in her statement and move to a safe zone. Aisha and Chung move accordingly as well. Giant balls of dark energy are launched from the ground, and the Search party dodge them as they land on the ground. They are not undamaged however.

"Ku...another one of those attacks and we're finished...!"

Chung gets up slowly, using his cannon as a cane. Amethyst prepares to finish off the Search Party, when suddenly...

"Dark Pierce!"

A purple arrow shoots right through Amethyst. The shot is so strong that it blows up the ceiling that it hits. Amethyst is instantly vanquished.

"Sorry I'm late, the other guys are still training. I thought you guys would be in trouble, so I came as fast as I could!"

Rena is wearing all black clothing and is running to the almost defeated gang of three.

"Danger no longer present. Scanning room for secret entrances...one found."

Eve suddenly floats over to the back of the room and pushes back a brick. A wall moves upward, and Eve enters alone. The Search Party notice her going in and follow. After a while, Eve reaches a lab, where a Glitter dressed in a lab coat greets her.

"A Nasod! Well, well. I have a question for you: would you like to try a new program I've created?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Unable to process. Why is a Glitter performing science other than chemistry? Also, why are you trying to get me as a test subject?"

"Those are very good questions indeed. If you shall test my code designed for Nasods with certain complexity levels, then I shall tell you."

"I cannot do as you request until you tell me first."

"Making this hard, eh? Well then, I'll explain myself. To answer your first question, Glitters have always had access to every science, but since alchemy is the only one preparable for battle, it is the only one used. I am different, however. I'm not interested in creating simple chemistry for experiments. No, I wish to create something more! And that is why I need the most advanced technology to date -Nasods. You look like a perfect test subject for the "progress" code I made, though I only have so much access to Nasod technology. Thus, I made the core engine out of Dark El, the only powerful resource on hand."

"...I still cannot bring myself to accept your code."

"And why not? You're in a pitiful state, probably from fighting Amethyst. You need more power, and yet you're denying it when it's available?"

"..."

The others come shortly after the mysterious Glitter scientist makes his point.

"Ack- another Glitter!"

Chung aims his cannon at the Glitter scientist. However, he does not look panicked in the least bit.

"I would put that little toy down, boy. I have lasers all pointed at every single one of you, and I would just hate to lose a potential test subject. Another little note...I can press the button for it to shoot before your shot can make it to me."

"It can talk?!"

Aisha is surprised by the most obvious difference between the Glitter scientist and other Glitters.

"I'm not worried about a couple lasers. I can shoot multiple dark shots at the same time that home in where I want them to."

Rena's confidence can be heard in her voice. But even with that, it has a hint of arrogance in it. The dark weapon lights up a little.

"Very impressive indeed. But do you happen to be looking for trouble? I'm just looking to defend myself."

Rena frowns in disappointment, and the weapon sends off a purple spark before returning to its unlit state.

"Chung, do as he says. He won't press that button."

"?"

Chung gets a confused look before putting down his cannon. Aisha gives a powerless look at Rena.

"Rena...why are you acting strange?"

"I'm not acting strange."

Rena looks at Aisha with an eerie smile. Aisha looks down with agony.

"Well, you look like you have your problems too. But I'd like to get back to the point. You, as a Nasod, are my perfect resource for the final experiment that will send the other Glitter to the next world. They deserve to, for being the bloodthirsty zombies they are. If you accept, I can even invent new weapons for your other friends, though I don't think my weapons can match Dullahan's maximum energy or the Negativo Blade and Bow."

"Do you mean my bow?"

"Correct. I should also say that there's a much stronger version of Dullahan, and that's the strength I cannot currently match."

"You mean there's a stronger version of that thing?"

Chung looks at the Glitter scientist in disbelief.

"I just don't understand why a Glitter hates his own kind."

Aisha completely ignores the last two statements and says her mind.

"They and I are not the same. Normal Glitters are mindless and created from rotted corpses that came from the demon world. I was turned into a Glitter by Joaquin modification potion, which I stopped the production of."

Everyone looks at the Glitter scientist with suspicion in their eyes.

"Then why would they allow you to use their facilities and supplies?"

Aisha seems to be the more outspoken about the topic of a Glitter going against its own kind.

"I heard that the Nasod Queen fought against the Core herself. The Core did not recognize her as an enemy until she started to actually attack it. Same concept here."

"...'

Eve grits her realistic teeth at the reminder of what she did.

"Oh, but you didn't actually want to do it. I guess that's the difference between you and me. But, that doesn't change the fact that you're all fighting Glitters, does it? I promise you now that the code only brings minor changes to personalities, unlike the Negativo weapons."

Rena is unphased by the last statement.

"Eve, let's go. We don't need the help of some conceited scientist."

"Gregorio is the name. Excuse my rudeness, but why are you suggesting that she not take the code? Your friends are in a pitiful state from fighting just Amethyst, and I doubt they wouldn't have lasted long at all if you were not there. If you take that into consideration, them fighting the 3 Plant Overlords will be an impossible fight."

"Plant Overlords? There's no large plant life around here."

Chung speaks confidently.

"Such a naive boy. If I, a Glitter who wants to fight Glitters, did not know each enemy's power level, I would just be asking for a deathwish. Even moreso if I cut the information I receive by being a Glitter. Do you want to claim that there is no portal leading from the demon world to here as well?"

Everyone gets an astonished look on their face.

"There's a portal where they're coming out of? Then we can just take out the source!"

Rena speaks with an enthusiasm similar to someone looking for a fight.

"And like I said, it's a deathwish for your friends to go, unlike you. However, if your Nasod friend here accepts to be my test subject, I can make you weapons."

"I accept."

Eve finally speaks up and gives her answer.

"Eve, why do you want to be a guinea pig for that crazy scientist? We don't need his help. You guys just got unlucky that last fight."

Rena speaks without empathy about the fight they just had.

"""..."""

Aisha, Eve, and Chung are speechless.

"Good, good. Well then, I'll have to take that cannon from you and make the modifications. As for that mage there, I'll have to make you a new wand from scratch."

Chung and Aisha nod, while Eve prepares to ask a question.

"What is the code called?"

"Due to the nature of Dark El, I call it Code Infection. Naturally, you can inflict curses on enemies and absorb their energy. I do suggest that you practice only on Glitters for the curses, since it drains health _and_ mana. I'll read you the list of general skills, but they aren't final. You can decide what type of modification you want done for them, though there are only 2 possible ones."

Eve nods.

"Well then, your first skill is Dark Pulse. This move has no modifications, but it basically fires a wave in all directions that curses opponents. Your second skill is a choice between Dark Ball or Dark Shock. Dark Ball is stronger than Dark Shock, but hits less enemies, although both have a chance to absorb mana from your enemy. Your third skill is Dark Lightning, which puts a heavy curse after homing in on an opponent. Your fourth and last skill is a choice between Darkness Core or Darkness Enhancer. Darkness Core sucks up enemies toward you for a brief moment, then explodes a large amount of energy. Darkness Enhancer boosts your abilities while causing your attacks to drain health and mana, but your mana drains at the same time. You can have every skill I named, but that will take extra time. So, what will it be?"

"I'll take all of them."

The Glitter begins to type out on a computer. After a short while, the screen says "Loading" with a percent gauge under it.

"This will take a while. I'll take that boy's cannon and start on the wand then. I'm sure that archer friend of yours will guard you on your way out, so I wouldn't worry about not having enough firepower."

The mini Search Party leave the lab and make it back to the camp.

"That Gregorio guy must be desperate. He didn't even ask us our names."

Aisha points out the urgency that Gregorio had while pacing a little behind Rena. The other two are next to her on either side.

"You guys are too desperate for power. I'm sure we can make it past those Plant Overlords without much trouble right now!"

Aisha suddenly gets angry.

"_We're_ too desperate? Rena, you took that Negativo weapon when you knew it was a weapon of Dark El! And it's also changing your personality too! You were never this arrogant!"

Rena stops for a moment.

"Tch. I'm going to go and think for a moment. Go on without me."

Rena leaves the three of them to a clearing of trees.

"Are Elsword and Raven going to be the same? I mean, we aren't because Gregorio figured out how to control the Dark El and is giving us special equipment."

Chung complains and does a big sigh afterward. The three of them make it to where Elsword and Raven were training before, only to see them still training.

"Question, why are you guys still training? Are you not tired?"

Eve asks the question with a minorly confused face. That is, it barely looked like her face changed at all.

"I'm stronger than Raven by two times. So Raven is trying to improve his technique to make up for that."

Elsword answers with confidence in his voice.

"Processing...there is no need. There is a stronger Dullahan metal Raven can obtain."

"What? If I can absorb the power from that Dullahan with my arm, I can catch up in strength!"

Raven responds enthusiastically, but it's as if the Dark El had no effect on him. Thus, Aisha gets a relieved look on her face.

"Looks like Raven, Rena, and I are heading out instead of you guys tomorrow. We're going for that Dullahan guy. Lento should know something about it."

"That's fine and all, but we're going to call it a night. It's been a long day."

Chung says this with an obviously tired voice. The other two nod and head to their tents.

"Good night you guys."

""Good night.""

With that, the day ends for the three pooped Search Party Officers.


End file.
